Skin moisturization has been a desired skin benefit for many years. Dry skin can be a result of environmental effects such as sunlight, dry winter air, dermatological condition as well as the application of cleansing materials to the skin such as soap or other harsh detergents which remove oils that are naturally present on the surface of the skin thereby resulting in a loss of moisturization.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,364 issued to Kilpatrick-Liverman, et al in Jul. 24, 2001 discloses a composition useful for moisturizing skin.This patent is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,965 also issued Nov. 5, 2002 to Kilpatrick-Liverman, et al describes a skin moisturizing composition comprising a choline salt. This patent is a continuation-in-part of application U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,364. This patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The Kilpatrick-Liverman, et al patents, disclose that choline salt and related compounds are powerful moisturizing agents for skin. Even in a rinse off cleansing composition such material(s) or mixture thereof brings about substantially more moisture on the skin. This can be a statistically significant measurable quantity of moisture on the skin.
The present invention discloses a series of new compounds that are surprisingly more effective than the compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,965.